


Close Encounters (or Third Time's The Charm)

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drunk Sex, Friendship, Love, M/M, Revenge Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex isn't a big deal to Waya. He doesn't really seek it out, but when he has it, he takes it at face value and moves on. It doesn't bother him to see his sexual partners with other people - it's not like he'd wanted more from them than he'd gotten. But it is a bit lonely. That is, until he finally stops waiting for things to come to him and instead, makes a move of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters (or Third Time's The Charm)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ver (verloren1983)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



> I wrote this ages ago, but I couldn't post it because it would have been a giant neon sign blinking an arrow right in my direction for Blind Go. Then I kinda forgot about it for a bit, ahaha. This is just a short little romp through Waya's sex life.

**Close Encounters (or Third Time’s The Charm)**

**I. Touya**

Waya isn’t a hundred percent sure how it happened, but it’s happening now, and that’s all his brain can focus on with Touya’s tongue down his throat and his hands pulling roughly at his belt. If anything, he’d expected Touya to be shy and awkward about this sort of thing, but that thought flew out the window pretty quickly when Touya didn’t hesitate to stuff his hand down Waya’s pants and grasp his cock with strong, sure fingers and stroke him like he had a fucking gold medal in giving handjobs or something.

Waya is just this side of coherent enough to try and remove some of Touya’s clothing, but not quite coordinated enough to do much more than grasp at him. Touya growls low in his throat, and before Waya knows what is happening, they’re free of their clothes and they stumble over to his futon, Waya’s face pressed into the pillows as Touya fucks him. There is no real memory of how he’d gotten there – either Touya has the power to teleport, or he’s drunker than he thinks, not that it matters, because Touya is thrusting into him from behind and all he can think is _Holy shit, it’s Touya, Touya is fucking me, how can it feel so damn good?_

Then Touya’s long fingers wrap around his cock, and his brain shuts off in the face of being jacked off like a fucking typhoon just hit his cock and being penetrated at the same time, and he just rides it out until he’s coming all over his futon and Touya’s panting behind him becomes almost a squeak followed by a shudder, and then Touya’s pulling out of him unceremoniously, using Waya’s sheet to clean himself off and grabbing for his pants.

“That’s it?” Waya says, though he’s not really sure he wants him to stay, anyway.

“It’s probably better that way, don’t you think?” Touya says, barely even glancing at him as he smooths the fabric out on his slacks.

“Whatever,” Waya says, sleepy and sticky and still quite drunk.

Touya slips out, and Waya thinks he should maybe pretend this never happened and goes to sleep.

 

**II. Shindou**

“YOU SLEPT WITH TOUYA?” Shindou roars, and Waya stares at him.

“How the fuck-“

“I know you did. I KNOW. I saw you leave the bar together! You HATE Touya! What the fuck!”

Waya scratches the back of his head. “It’s not like it was in the plans or anything.”

Shindou looks like he might want to say more, probably at the top of his lungs, but his face is beet red and he’s choking a little on his own spit, so instead, Shindou grabs him by the front of his shirt and just kisses him, hard, full of anger and an intensity that kind of takes Waya’s breath away.

Then they’re falling towards the couch, and Waya was drunk the first time he did this, but he’s pretty sure he can figure it out, and before long, Shindou is panting underneath him, angrily clawing at Waya’s back and arms and biting him everywhere he can reach.

It doesn’t last long – not even as long as the first time, which he’s pretty sure had been really short, but with the alcohol haze, it was hard to tell – and it’s not long before he’s coming hard, grabbing for Shindou’s cock with jerky hands to try and get them both on the same page here.

After Shindou comes, he lays there bonelessly for a second before pushing Waya off of him so he can get dressed. He’s glaring at Waya, as if to say _Don’t touch Touya again or else_ , which Waya thinks is a hilarious sentiment, given that his punishment was more sex, so Waya meets Shindou’s gaze with a smirk.

“If you want him off the market, maybe you should do something about it.”

Shindou blinks, scowls, and says, “Maybe I will.”

Waya is still laughing at him when the door closes.

 

**III. Isumi**

It isn’t long after that that he sees Shindou and Touya holding hands under a table, trying to be discreet but failing miserably. He’s not jealous or anything – it’s not like he wanted anything from either of them in the first place – but if he were honest with himself, he’d admit that he is just a bit lonely.

Which is how he finds himself following his own advice and finally, finally kissing Isumi.

There’s none of the rushed confusion of his first two times – with Isumi, he takes it nice and slow, exploring his mouth thoroughly before sliding his hands under Isumi’s shirt and feeling the taut muscles there. There’s a gentleness in Isumi’s touch that makes him shiver, and they take their time shedding clothes until at last, they are naked and sprawled out across Isumi’s bed, kissing and touching and breathing heavily.

Isumi is careful and prepares him fully, driving Waya mad with the wait, and when Isumi pushes into him, he can feel all of his nerve endings exploding with the feel of him. He can feel Isumi’s racing heart inside and out, and Waya threads his fingers through Isumi’s hair and pulls him in, touching their foreheads together and just staring up into his eyes.

Then Isumi’s rolling his hips and Waya cries out, Isumi’s name on his lips, and he thinks that those first two times don’t even count if this is how sex with Isumi feels. He thinks he could do this with Isumi every day until the end of time, really, and Isumi is caressing his cock and he sees spots and the world kind of disappears for a minute as he comes harder than he ever has in his life.

Then there’s just the feel of Isumi’s warm body pressed against him, and he kisses Isumi again, wondering how long it will be before they can do that again, because he’s pretty sure every day isn’t enough, and he doesn’t want to wait until tomorrow. Isumi nips at his lip, and he’s already half hard again, so he flips them over and returns the favor.

\---  
“So, uh, thanks,” Shindou tells him later, smiling sheepishly and watching Touya chat with some Go officials across the room.

“Thanks yourself,” Waya replies, grinning.

“For what?” Shindou asks, looking completely confused.

Waya just smirks, leaving Shindou staring after him as he makes his way to Isumi and threads their hands together.


End file.
